Tempora Mutantur
by Interdiction
Summary: O tempo, esse devorador de coisas.


_**Watchmen pertence a Alan Moore, infelizmente.**_

_**-  
**_

_Tempo, esse devorador de coisas.  
_

* * *

Era uma noite sombria. A tempestade era violenta, como a incessante guerra entre águas negras que resulta em pingos frios de miséria; A lua clorótica, estática, cercada por sombras nebulosas, enormes cumulusninbus. O brilho tênue do astro era fantasmagórico por conta das grandes gotas geladas da chuva, que se precipitavam em grande velocidade. Gotas estúpidas, que fugiam do paraíso para serem condenadas no inferno. A única luz era gerada por trovões, que serpenteavam pelo céu como víboras prestes a iniciarem seu banquete sangrento. Eles caiam em pleno ar, desmanchando-se em ruídos que quebravam o silêncio em milhares de pedaços, e os cacos caiam em meio à escuridão. Aquela noite era um irresistível convite a um assassinato que eu não pude recusar.

O tempo lentamente se apressava em hesitar, com medo de que fosse desperdiçado com mares de sangue e tragédias. E eu, uma sombra foragida da escuridão, só esperava que o tempo terminasse o seu jogo mortal contra si mesmo. Alguma hora aqueles ponteiros indicariam o número certo, e assim eu saberia que o destino estava ao meu favor.

Eu estava pronto para caçar a minha recompensa, e esta não deveria estar me esperando. A minha dívida só estaria paga quando houvesse sangue em minhas mãos e uma alma lamentando-se por não ter escutado a única verdade indubitável. _Memento Mori._

Talvez eu só estivesse procurando motivos que não cabiam nas definições de minha vítima. Mas eu estava disposto a sacrificá-lo por seus erros passados, marcas profundas em minhas lembranças.

Finalmente, sob uma badalada púrpura do relógio contrariado, eu me encaminhei à casa do procurado. Era uma bela e grande construção de madeira, perfeita para noites em que até a própria razão congelaria. Avancei sorrateiramente em busca de algum movimento. Finalmente, ao atingir o amplo quintal, de gramas verdes e bem aparadas, notei que sombras pálidas tremeluziam no chão, evidência transparente da presença de uma fonte instável de luz. Pude ver por uma janela que na lareira o fogo dançava, e em uma poltrona a vítima repousava.

Entrei educadamente pela porta frontal. Afinal, sombras não precisam de convites para serem acolhidas. Espiei pelo corredor principal, notando que um som oscilava mansamente em meus ouvidos enquanto uma brisa roçava em meus calcanhares. Mas eu não senti frio, e nem poderia sentir. Pois eu era a própria brisa gélida que soprava entre os cabelos daquele rapaz, sentado em uma poltrona vermelha sem ao menos saber que o tempo havia acabado para ele. Ele, que sempre pareceu inatingível, agora morreria pelas minhas mãos.

_Tempora Mutantur._

O mais fascinante sobre aquela noite foi o tempo, que apesar de manter-se inalterado ao resto do mundo, terminou para ele. O rosto ainda era jovem, perfeito, mas não podia enganar quem já contava a sua vida em um relógio sem marcações. Vinte e dois anos de falsas conquistas e ilusórias felicidades foram apagados em treze segundos por uma lâmina fina de aço, que em vinte e três golpes realizou o seu propósito. O mais fascinante ainda foi sentir o sangue quente espirrando em meu rosto, ouvir as súplicas por misericórdia, doce melodia para os meus ouvidos, e presenciar a destruição de mais um mundo.

Mas sombras não podem destruir mundos. Elas o consomem, como a névoa avançando rio abaixo sob céus congelados, e um momento de glória, conquistando toda a paisagem. E eu havia consumido a sua vida por completo, e agora ele me pertence. Não a pessoa que ele foi, mas a pessoa que ele poderia ser se o tempo estivesse inclinado a dar-lhe outras chances.

_Carpe diem, _porque o tempo irá te devorar.

* * *

**Então, o que foi isso?**

**Eu comecei a escrever esse texto como uma brincadeira (É, eu queria assustar os meus vizinhos... XD), mas por incentivo dos meus amigos eu resolvi colocar essa quimera (A minha preferida, se querem saber 8D) aqui.**

**E não me culpem se a história estiver meio fora de contexto. Eu simplesmente terminei de escrever, olhei pra essa joça e disse: "Você está com um ar de Rorschach."**

**ps: Eu sei que ficou MUITO ruim, mas eu gostaria que houvesse pelo menos um elogio, ou pelo menos uma crítica construtiva. **

**Obrigado, e leiam sempre.  
**


End file.
